A Herança de Nightling
by MissDragonfly
Summary: Nos tempos do domínio do perigoso Lord Voldemort, duas irmãs são envolvidas em um plano cruel. Elas precisam desvendar esse mistério e evitar os planos do mal antes que seja tarde demais. Para isso terão a ajuda de amigos extraordinários!
1. A Profecia

NA.  
A maioria dos personagens são de propriedade de J K Rowling, porém alguns personagens, como vai perceber são de minha autoria.  
Também quero deixar claro que me inspirei em inúmeras histórias, filmes, livros e mitologia para criar essa fic. Algo que também é de fácil percepção.  
Para mais fics, visite nosso grupo no yahoo Clã HP Fanfiction. "cla hpfanfiction"

**

* * *

****A Profecia**

Há 1500 anos atrás, havia um homem de sangue extremamente raro. Ele era imune a toda sorte de praga e muito poderoso fisicamente. Seu nome era Damien Nightling. Dele descenderam dois filhos. Cada um deles, no decorrer de suas vidas, adquiriu dons (ou maldições) diferenciados. Todos os seus descendentes têm esse poder.  
A Profecia afirma que haverá um Senhor das Trevas que poderá dominar os descendentes de Nightling se assim os transformar por magia. Mas há procedimentos: eles devem ser gêmeos, e transformados ainda jovens. No momento exato de seu nascimento, no solstício de sua idade infante para a adulta. Quando completarem exatamente 13 anos. Além disso, a transformação deve ser executada pelo Senhor das Trevas em pessoa dando seu sangue juntamente com o de um vampiro e um lobisomen a cada um dos descendentes.  
Eles então se tornarão seus fiéis protetores e o Mestre do Mal terá poder total sobre eles.

**…**

Tom Riddle repetia a profecia para si mesmo toda vez que se sentia acuado, com medo de que um dia seus planos não se concretizassem. Muito embora, medo, não fosse uma palavra presente em seu vocabulário. Desde jovem havia ódio em seu coração e gana de poder. E por essa vontade insaciável um dia ele se tornaria Lord Voldemort.


	2. Chapéus Pontudos e Sapatos

**Chapéus Pontudos e Sapatos**

Em algum lugar do Reino Unido, duas lindas criaturas nasciam. Filhas de Lucius Night. Bebês adoráveis, uma ruiva e a outra morena. Os pais, Lucius e Dana deram a elas os nomes de Suzan e Miranda.

**…**

- Mãe! A Suzie escondeu meu chapéu e não quer me dizer onde está.  
- Filha, por favor, vocês têm que brigar mesmo por qualquer coisa?- disse uma voz suave que vinha da cozinha- Suzan, onde está o chapéu de sua irmã?  
- Ah mãe, eu não sei. Só peguei o meu.- disse a garota.- Além do mais ela está usando meus sapatos. Como vou pra festa se a Mi tá usando os meus sapatos?  
- Ai! Venham aqui. As duas- disse a mãe com voz firme. A mulher pegou a varinha do avental e em um instante arrumou as duas. Os sapatos devidamente trocados, as duas com chapéus de bruxa e vestidos iguais, porém de cores e detalhes diferentes. Pronto, agora fiquem assim até sua festa começar. Seu pai já está chegando.

Era o dia do aniversário das meninas. Fariam 11 anos e estavam mais levadas que nunca. Na verdade aquela dupla nunca parava quieta. Talvez por esse motivo seus pais tenham desistido de tentar mais um filho. Juntas elas davam trabalho por um batalhão. Suzie parecia ser a cabeça das duas, inventava armações e a irmã a seguia. Era uma garotinha magra de cabelos lisos e pretos na altura dos ombros. Tinha grandes olhos azuis e algumas pequenas cicatrizes de quedas que a mãe fazia questão de deixar para que ela aprendesse a se comportar. Miranda era diferente da gêmea. Ruiva com cabelos cacheados um pouco mais longos que os da irmã, tinha algumas sardas e olhos verdes. Pouca coisa mais gordinha e certamente mais manhosa. Fazia o que a irmã mais velha inventava, mas preferia ficar entre seus livros. Gostava de silêncio e tranqüilidade.  
Tinham o rosto muito parecido, como todo gêmeo univitelino, mas devido à cor dos cabelos e principalmente ao temperamento, todos diziam que Suzan era a cara da mãe, mas com temperamento do pai e Miranda as feições do pai com o temperamento da mãe.

A festa seria "à fantasia". Algo como um Halloween atrasado. Assim, poderia unir bruxos e trouxas sem chamar muita atenção. Na decoração haviam abóboras iluminadas por todos os lugares, bem como algumas fogueiras espalhadas por causa do frio. Mesas com salgados e docinhos. Feijõezinhos de quase todos os sabores, sapinhos de chocolate (que não pulavam), sorvetinhos de limão em formas de bruxinhas, salgadinhos de lula, pequenas abóboras recheadas, gatinhos pretos de marzipan e muitas outras delícias que uniam o mundo mágico ao trouxa. Os garçons estavam fantasiados de Frankstein, e a própria mãe das meninas de Mortícia Adams (ela encontrou a imagem em uma revista trouxa).  
Arthur Weasley, um dos convidados, estava vestido de um cantor famoso da época, com o cabelo vermelho arrepiado, uma maquiagem estranha e roupas realmente chamativas: calças justas e uma blusa aberta até o meio do peito. Dizia estar fantasiado de David Bowie. Sua mulher Molly estava decentemente usando um vestido roxo e cardigã de lã azul celeste. E os filhos pequenos Gui e Carlinhos vestidos de maguinhos.

Assim na festa, com exceção de alguns poucos bruxos, encontrava-se bruxos vestidos deles mesmos e trouxas engraçadíssimos. Lucian estava felicíssimo e animava a festa com conversas calorosas em cada grupo que entrava. As gêmeas, como sempre juntas, se divertiam com as outras crianças, mas Suzie tinha mais interesse em brincar com os garotos. Pegava minhocas e as examinava com lupas. Miranda como não gostava da idéia, resolveu ir para os braços do pai e comer alguns salgadinhos de lula.

- O que está fazendo aí hein linda?- disse o pai vendo a filha o abraçar pelas costas.  
- A menina apenas sorriu e ao olhar para frente viu um senhor de barba e grandes cabelos grisalhos quase prateados e vestes que lhe pareciam as do mago Merlim.  
- Esse é Alvo Dumbledore.  
A menina deu um pequeno grito de exclamação.  
- Hei!- disse ela animada- Você é o diretor de Hogwarts. Será que vou ser aceita em Hogwarts ano que vem? Hoje eu faço onze anos, mas a gente só recebe as corujas no verão não é?  
- Isso mesmo minha querida.- disse numa voz carinhosa- Pode ficar tranqüila, você e sua irmã vão estudar em Hogwarts. Eu mesmo mandarei a coruja que dirá que são aceitas em Hogwarts.  
A garota sorriu novamente, dessa vez se sentindo meio estúpida por ter feito aquela observação. Mas feliz por descobrir que seu futuro diretor parecia uma pessoa muito bondosa.  
- Oh! É claro, havia me esquecido.- o velho bruxo tateou o bolso procurando por sua varinha, mas se lembrou que não deveria fazer nenhum tipo de magia devido aos trouxas presentes. Então cobriu uma das mãos com um lado da capa que usava e quando descobriu, tinha dois pacotes vermelhos de tamanho considerável.- Seu presente. Seu e de sua irmã, digo.  
- Obrigada...- a menina sorriu e pegou o presente, pronta pra abrir o pacote.- Posso abrir qualquer um?  
- Bem...- disse o mago- qual deles te parece mais interessante?  
A menina não entendeu. "Mas os pacotes são iguais!" pensou.  
De repente um pacote sacudiu sozinho. Chacoalhou de um lado para o outro e por instinto ou curiosidade a garota escolheu esse.  
- Oh!- exclamou de felicidade.- Olhe pai... é uma coruja, eu ganhei uma coruja!  
Os dois homens sorriram, a menina ficou tão contente que resolveu buscar a irmã para ver o presente que a esperava.

Em um canto do jardim estavam Suzie e vários meninos ainda examinando minhocas quando Miranda apareceu para contar a novidade. A morena resolveu chamar sua coruja branca de Feathers por suas penas. A de sua irmã, era negra e por isso seria chamada de Nox que é noite em latim.  
As crianças se divertiam dando minhocas às corujas, mas as meninas não sabiam que estavam sendo observadas de longe. Do jardim da casa vizinha, havia uma criatura com os olhos fixos nelas, observando tudo e todos que ali estavam presentes.

* * *

Para mais fics, visite nosso grupo no yahoo Clã HP Fanfiction. "cla hpfanfiction" 


	3. Fim de festa

**Fim de festa**

A festa havia acabado. Todos os convidados já tinham ido embora e as meninas estavam cansadas, mas ainda estavam em volta da mesa de doces comendo bruxinhas que restaram.

- Meninas- disse o pai com voz firme- hora de ir pra cama.  
- Ah pai...- disseram em uníssono.  
- Nada de ah.- disse já levando as meninas para cima- Vocês se divertiram muito hoje e eu tenho que mostrar só mais uma coisa antes de vocês dormirem. Vão se trocar que apareço em seu quarto.  
Elas trataram de vestir logo os pijamas e quando seus pais entraram já estavam nas camas esperando.  
- Hum... vocês realmente se comportaram agora.- a mãe disse com voz baixa.  
- Bem, aqui estão- disse o pai mostrando duas caixinhas.- uma pra você e outra pra você.- disse entregando para as filhas.  
- O que é?- perguntou Suzan enquanto abria o pacotinho.  
- São anéis mágicos.- disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Para proteger vocês. Como um amuleto.- a mãe falou cobrindo as filhas.  
- Tudo bem... já viram o que é. Esse é o maior presente que podemos te dar. Esses anéis são muito poderosos, estão na família há anos.- o pai falou enquanto dava um beijo na testa de cada uma.- Agora durmam, e nada de ficar pulando na cama está certo?  
As meninas só obedeceram porque estavam realmente cansadas.

_...  
Em um lugar distante dali...  
_  
- Meu senhor... eu as achei. As achei finalmente.  
- Você disse a verdade. FINALMENTE- urrou a voz fria que se dirigia a um de seus criados.- Onde eles estão!  
- Hum... Desculpe-me meu senhor.- o criado disse se curvando- Não são eles. São elas!  
- O que? O que você quer dizer... Ah! Não me importa!- falou jogando a mão no ar.- O importante é que você tenha achado. Você tem certeza que são os descendentes gêmeos de Nightling?  
- Sim senhor! Absoluta!- reverenciou novamente.  
- E onde estão?

_  
__...  
Na casa dos Nightling, Dana e Lucian conversavam_

- Estou preocupada Lucian. Meu coração anda apertado há tempos.  
- Eu sei. Desde que esses ataques começaram não é?  
- Claro! - Dana disse quase brava.- E não é pra estar? Com esse... você-sabe-o-quê por aí ameaçando nossas vidas, nossa família. Como não é pra estar preocupada? Eu me pergunto se você não está.  
- Claro que estou, meu amor.- ele disse com um misto de ternura e seriedade- Por isso dei os anéis às nossas filhas. Eles sempre me protegeram e protegerão a elas também.

* * *

Para mais fics, visite nosso grupo no yahoo Clã HP Fanfiction. "cla hpfanfiction" 


	4. Listas Iguais, Varinhas Diferentes

**Listas Iguais, Varinhas Diferentes**

Vários meses correram desde o aniversário das meninas. Havia passado do meio do verão quando Dana foi com as duas comprar os materiais da lista de Hogwarts numa tarde de sábado. Tiveram que ir ao Beco Diagonal, lugar que as gêmeas já estavam acostumadas a ir.

Compraram os livros, caldeirões, uniformes, balanças, penas e pergaminhos e todas as outras coisas necessárias. As varinhas seriam as últimas coisas a serem compradas.  
Quando entraram na loja, o senhor Olivaras apareceu atrás do balcão e já foi dizendo.  
- Olá senhora Night! Como vai?- deu uma olhada rápida para as crianças e continuou- Sim, sim, Yggdrasil com asas de fadas do campo, 24 centímetros flexível.  
- Isso mesmo. - ela disse sorrindo e levando as filhas em direção ao homem de olhos claros.  
- Suas filhas!- ele disse olhando fixamente para cada uma- Um... vejo que não será uma escolha fácil. Mas vamos lá.- disse com um suspiro rápido e pegou a fita métrica.- Quem vai ser a primeira?  
- Suzan deu um passo à frente e o senhor Olivaras começou a medi-la.  
Miranda olhava sem entender porque sua irmã era medida dessa forma. Dana explicou como se escolhia a varinha, ou melhor, como se era escolhido.  
- E Lucian, como está? - perguntou enquanto ia buscar uma caixinha.  
- Está ótimo.- respondeu- Trabalha muito no Ministério.  
- Qual o cargo dele mesmo?- ele disse enquanto entregava uma varinha de cedro e espinho de pacu dourado- experimente.  
- Sub-Gerente de regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas.  
A menina sacudiu a mão e a varinha voou longe derrubando algumas caixinhas das prateleiras. Suzan mal pôde conter um rizinho.  
- Não, não, não... acho que algo ligeiramente mais...- dizia para si mesmo enquanto pegava outra caixa.  
Depois de alguns minutos e umas oito caixinhas em cima do balcão.  
- Vamos minha querida, tente esta aqui.- entregou a varinha- Galho de bétula, pó de lua, 26 centímetros rígida. É uma varinha muitíssimo poderosa. Pode ser.  
Ele estava certo. Suzan pegou o pacote e foi para o lado da mãe enquanto Miranda ia para o balcão, agora ansiosa para ter sua própria varinha.  
- E você?- ele perguntou também fixando os olhos em Miranda- O que será que vai ser? Hum será que...- dizia para si mesmo enquanto media a menina. - Tente esta aqui.- deu-lhe uma varinha curta e clara. Vendo que não teria sucesso, entregou outra.- Deve ser essa.- entregou uma de bordo e estrato de prata. A varinha também voou longe.  
- Suas filhas são duas criaturinhas difíceis.- ele comentou e vendo o olhar de reprovação de Dana.- Bem, estão sendo escolhidas por algumas das minhas varinhas mais especiais.- deu um sorriso. Entregou mais uma varinha, que dessa vez com uma sacudidela de Miranda soltou faíscas brancas. Oh, sim! Claro- exclamou o senhor Olivaras- Como não tinha pensado antes?- as três sorriram.- Azevinho, fio de cabelo de Ninfa, 24 cm flexível.

As três foram embora satisfeitas e enquanto se encaminhavam para o Caldeirão Furado não percebiam, mas estavam sendo seguidas. Novamente a mesma criatura cruel as vigiava.

* * *

Para mais fics, visite nosso grupo no yahoo Clã HP Fanfiction. "cla hpfanfiction" 


	5. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

Primeiro de setembro, Miranda e Suzan se despediram de seus pais que pareciam ansiosos e cheios de saudades por antecedência. Dana lacrimejava e Lucian dava conselhos. As meninas embarcaram e logo procuraram uma cabine vazia. Acenaram contentes pela janela ouvindo carinhosos "juízo, cuidado e estudem" de seus pais. Assim que perderam a visão dos pais, se sentaram uma de frente pra outra como que aliviadas.  
- Hogwarts, aí vamos nós!- Suzan disse excitada.  
- Pois é...- comentou Miranda sem entusiasmo.  
- Você não parece feliz.  
- Eu tô!- Miranda foi enfática- Só que vou sentir saudades da mamãe.  
- Ah, eu também vou. Mas pensa pelo lado bom, vamos aprender magia e conhecer…  
Suzan foi interrompida por alguém abrindo a porta.  
- Oi. Posso sentar aqui?- uma menina de grandes olhos negros e trancinhas com cabelos muito loiros perguntou.  
- Pode.- as duas disseram ao mesmo tempo.  
Após guardar suas coisas e se acomodar ela se apresentou.  
- Meu nome é Juliana Dieter. Vou fazer o primeiro ano. Vocês também?  
As duas sacudiram a cabeça positivamente.  
- Sou Miranda night.- disse sorrindo.  
- E eu Suzan Night.  
- Ah, vocês são irmãs?  
- Gêmeas!- elas disseram ao mesmo tempo.  
Logo depois apareceram dois meninos pedindo assento. Luís Velvert e Adam McNullen. Foram todos se divertindo e conversando a viagem inteira, em meio a corujas, um gato e dois sapos.

**…**

Quando chegaram a Hogwarts foram direto para o Salão Principal para a seleção das casas. Suzan, Miranda, Juliana e Adam foram selecionados para Grifinória e Luís para Lufa-Lufa.  
Em meio a aplausos, se sentaram à mesa de suas casas. Ouviram pela primeira vez o diretor Dumbledore que iniciava o banquete. Depois um breve discurso, alguns avisos do zelador Filch e as meninas seguiram os monitores de suas casas.  
Chegaram até o retrato da mulher gorda e um dos monitores da Grifinória estava lá para dá-los a senha.  
- Olá novatos! Sou o monitor da Grifinória, Remo Lupin.- disse o rapaz- guardem bem essa senha e não contem para nenhum aluno das outras casas- ele disse em tom de cerimônia- Bomba de Bosta.  
Remo entrou seguido pelos alunos primeiranistas.

**…**

A primeira semana de aula tinha sido bastante interessante. As gêmeas tinham se saído particularmente bem nas aulas de Transfiguração, Poções e Feitiços.  
E assim se seguiu por quase o mês inteiro. Porém, certa vez, na aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas à beira da floresta proibida, Suzan por acidente tropeçou enquanto se protegia de Fadas Mordentes e rolou até a floresta. Pensou ter visto alguém a observando. Mas foram por alguns segundos somente.  
Quando voltou para onde estavam os alunos, com a ajuda do professor Tilth e colegas de sala, que entraram na floresta para salvá-la, alguns alunos da Corvinal estavam rindo freneticamente de sua queda. Havia realmente machucado o tornozelo e foi levada à Madame Pomfrey. Sua primeira visita de muitas à enfermaria. Quando teve um tempo livre, Miranda foi na enfermaria buscar a irmã acidentada.  
- Olá Madame Pomfrey- disse Miranda entreabrindo a porta- será que eu posso ver a Suzan? A professora McGonagall disse que eu podia vir aqui buscá-la.- entregou o bilhete de McGonagall.  
- Você deve ser a irmã dela. Entre, pode entrar- ela disse caminhando rapidamente e pegando um vidrinho com líquido verde em cima de uma prateleira.- Escute, sua irmã está muito bem. Curei em instantes a luxação, mas quero que ela venha aqui amanhã.- e virando-se para Suzan- Não faça nenhum esforço com essa perna, entendeu?  
Suzan concordou com a cabeça e caminhou sem dificuldade para a irmã e foi embora.  
- Ela parece meio exagerada- Miranda comentou enquanto as duas iam em direção a torre da Grifinória.- Você não parece nada mal.  
- Eu não tô não,- Suzan falou puxando a irmã pelo braço para o lado de uma pilastra.- Mas tem uma coisa que tá me incomodando profundamente.  
- Hã!- fez Miranda sem entender.  
- Olha...- sussurrou- eu tenho certeza que vi alguma criatura muito estranha lá dentro daquela floresta.  
- Não devia ser nada.  
- Juro!- ela disse aumentando o tom de voz.- Era um negócio muito estranho, primeiro estava lá, olhando pra mim quando eu caí, daí eu pisquei e... "Pufz" sumiu!  
- Tá... depois a gente pergunta pro Tilth.  
- Não... vamos lá agora- Suzie implorou.  
- Nem pensar. Sem chance.

Minutos depois as meninas caminhavam sorrateiramente até a floresta. Entraram e caminharam alguns poucos metros quando perceberam algo se mexendo e se esconderam atrás de alguns arbustos.  
- É isso aí que você viu?- Miranda perguntou.  
- Com certeza... sem dúvida.  
Elas continuaram abaixadas e tentaram se aproximar.  
- E o que é isso então!  
- Shh!- Suzan tentou calar a irmã.- Se você ficar falan... Suzan foi interrompida por uma sombra gigantesca que se sobrepôs sobre elas.

* * *

Para mais fics, visite nosso grupo no yahoo Clã HP Fanfiction. "cla hpfanfiction" 


	6. Criatura?

**Criatura?**

As meninas caíram no chão quando olharam para cima. Era realmente uma criatura muito, muito grande.  
- Hei! Vocês não deveriam estar aqui.  
- Ah... - elas estavam sem reação com o que tinham acabado de ver.  
- Eu vou levá-las pro Castelo.- disse ajudando-as a se levantar.- Meu nome é Hagrid. Rubeo Hagrid.  
- Ah, você é o guarda-caças, que mora na cabana.- Miranda falou aliviada e virando para a irmã com uma careta.- Essa é a criatura que você viu?  
Suzan estava sem palavras. Não era a criatura que ela tinha visto.  
- Não...- ela disse desapontada.  
- Criatura?- perguntou Hagrid enquanto caminhavam para fora da floresta- Eu sou meio-gigante, mas também não sou nenhuma criatura.  
- Não,- Suzan ficou sem graça- não era você. Mas eu vi alguma coisa muito estranha quando caí na floresta ainda hoje. Ele apareceu e desapareceu em um segundo. Eu não sei dizer direito o que era, porque tava meio tonta.- Suzan se explicou coçando a cabeça.  
- Escuta- Hagrid disse muito sério- tem animais muito perigosos naquela floresta. Por isso ela é proibida. Ainda mais por esses tempos...- se interrompeu tampando a própria boca.  
- Que tempos?- perguntaram juntas.  
- Não é nada. - o gigante cortou o assunto, voltando-se para o castelo - Vamos logo.  
- Ah, conta pra gente.- Miranda é quem implorava dessa vez. E ela tinha um incrível jeito de convencer as pessoas, que aprendeu com a irmã.  
- Bem! Não são tempos muito gloriosos, vocês sabem. Vocês não devem ficar andando por aí. Muito menos em lugares não permitidos.- ele avisou apontando com o dedo- Eu não vou levar vocês ao zelador Filch. Até porque Dumbledore me mandou ficar de olho em gêmeos esse ano, e não em gêmeas.- disse para si mesmo- mas se eu ver vocês de novo por essas bandas.  
- Como assim de olho em gêmeos?- Suzan perguntou.  
- Ai... eu e minha boca. Andem, entrem logo.

Suzan ficou curiosa por demais sobre o fato de Hagrid "ter que ficar de olho". Tão curiosa que na mesma noite, no jantar não parava de pensar nisso toda vez que olhava para o diretor. E ela olhava freqüentemente.

**  
**O primeiro jogo de Quadribol da escola estava chegando. Seria junto com as comemorações de Halloween. Os alunos da Grifinória se encontraram na quadra para assistir ao treino do time de sua casa. Miranda, Suzan, Juliana e Nadine (a outra colega de quarto) já andavam quase sempre juntas e foram também juntas ao treino.  
Tiago Potter e Sirius jogavam no time da casa e Remo e Pedro estavam juntos torcendo pelos amigos já famosos por suas proezas. Ficaram assistindo o aquecimento por alguns minutos, quando Suzie resolveu puxar papo com Remo Lupin.  
- Oi Remo- ela disse sem o mínimo pudor.  
- Oi- ele respondeu sem dar muita atenção- está precisando de alguma coisa?  
- Na verdade não, quer dizer sim.- ela disse procurando assunto.- Você sabe com quantos anos a gente pode se candidatar pra jogar Quadribol?  
- Só a partir do segundo ano- ele respondeu olhando para a garota- Por quê? Você quer se candidatar?- perguntou em tom de gozação.  
- Eu não, mas minha amiga Nadine é muito boa com a vassoura.  
- Bem, então avisa pra ela- ele sorriu. Suzie se sentia um pouco sem graça por ter falado de uma coisa tão estúpida. Mas queria continuar conversando. - Er... hum... – Suzan fez com a garganta e Remo olhou novamente para a primeiranista.- Estou com alguns problemas de DCAT e preciso fazer uma tarefa que não consigo. Já que é monitor, podia me ajudar?  
Remo pareceu pensar por alguns segundos.  
- Não prefere a ajuda da Lílian? - Suzan sacudiu a cabeça negativamente sorrindo meio sem jeito.  
- Então... tudo bem. Hoje a noite depois do jantar. Não se atrasa ok?  
Tiago pegou o pomo de ouro. O treino acabou, mas iria começar novamente. Suzan achou melhor ir para o lado das amigas.

* * *

Para mais fics, visite nosso grupo no yahoo Clã HP Fanfiction. "cla hpfanfiction" 


	7. Pirraça

**Pirraça **

De noite, Suzan esperava por Remo sentada à uma mesa cheia de livros. Miranda, Juliana e Nadine estavam ao seu redor conversando alegremente. Remo chegou para ajudá-la.  
- Oi Remo.- as três disseram sorrindo. Oi- ele disse um pouco sério e se sentou.- então, vamos começar?  
- Claro! Suzan falou arrumando seu pergaminho. Bem, então, me diz qual o seu problema.- Remo sorriu chegando um pouco mais perto com a cadeira. Pouco tempo depois, Sirius, Tiago e Pedro chegaram interrompendo. Remo, conseguimos algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, você não quer?  
- Er, eu tô ajudando essa garota com DCAT. Ah! Desculpa, a gente não queria interromper.- Sirius riu malicioso. Não, tudo bem.- Suzan disse, vendo um pequeno olhar de Remo.- Oi, eu sou a Suzie.  
- A gente sabe.- Tiago disse com um sorriso aberto. Então sabe que aquelas são Miranda, minha irmã, Nadine e Juliana.- Suzan disse apontando cada uma das meninas que estavam sentadas em uma das poltronas perto da lareira. Duas em cada braço e uma apoiando os pés sobre um banco, quase que deitada na poltrona.  
- Claro- Sirius disse animado.- Vocês querem um pouco?- perguntou apontando uma caneca. Miranda corou, mas aceitou a bebida junto com as outras meninas. Achava Sirius muito bonito, não exatamente bonito, mas talvez charmoso com aquele ar de desarrumado que o deixava mais interessante. Mas ela não se dava ao prazer de pensar em Sirius. Ele era aluno do quinto ano, ela tinha acabado de chegar à escola, e ele com certeza já devia ter suas mil paqueras pelas quatro casas de Hogwarts.  
O grupo se sentou perto das meninas enquanto os dois estudavam. Pedro Pettigrew estava ansioso e parecia querer fazer alguma coisa que as meninas não entenderam exatamente o que era. Acharam melhor subir e deixar os rapazes em paz. Algum tempo depois, a lição estava pronta e Suzan não sabia como agradecer.  
- Olha Remo, obrigada.- disse enquanto arrumava os livros em cima da mesa- Eu nem sabia que você aceitaria me ajudar, sendo assim, aluno do quinto ano.  
- Ah! Que isso? Eu sou monitor. Devia ajudar vocês.- Remo sorriu e foi em direção aos amigos.  
- Hum... Suzie?- Tiago falou- Será que você podia me fazer um favor?  
- Claro.- a garota respondeu se virando em direção aos garotos. Você pode entregar esse bilhete pra Lilly?- Tiago falou estendendo a mão com um pequeno pergaminho.  
- Tá bom.- a garota pegou o papel e subiu as escadas que davam pro dormitório feminino. Antes de entrar em seu próprio quarto, passou pelo de Lílian e entregou o bilhete. Ela não parecia muito feliz.  
- Ah! Aquele metido. Não sei o quer comigo. Olha Suzan tome cuidado! Nenhum desses quatro vale meio nuque. Eles só aprontam, não estudam nadinha.  
Suzan aceitou o conselho com a cabeça e foi para seu quarto. Não acreditando em uma palavra sequer que Lílian tinha dito. Eles pareciam muito legais, principalmente Remo.

**…**

Enquanto ia atrasada para a aula de DCAT, Miranda se perdeu fugindo de Pirraça. Acabou se escondendo por uns segundos atrás de uma pilastra tentando despistar o poltergeist.  
- Minerva, eu ando muito preocupado.- Miranda ouviu a voz já conhecida do diretor Dumbledore- Os ataques estão cada vez mais freqüentes. Os Longbotton foram atacados.  
- Oh! Dumbledore, isso é terrível. Eles estão bem?  
- Bem… eu não diria- as vozes começaram a se afastar- mas pelo menos sobreviveram. Estou preocupado ainda com aquela história dos gêmeos, da profecia. Angus Gewandz me disse que o tempo se aproxima. Devo ter com ele hoje a noite na torre...  
As vozes estavam distantes demais para serem ouvidas. …

Miranda chegou extremamente atrasada na aula. O professor Thumbs a repreendeu severamente. Suzan tentou defendê-la.  
- Mas não é culpa dela se as escadas se mexem e tem poltergeists por aí atacando a gente.  
- Mas é culpa dela não ter saído antes prevendo que algo poderia acontecer.- O professor era muitíssimo rígido.- E por favor senhorita Night, não se meta nos assuntos dos outros alunos.  
- Mas professor...- Suzan já estava em pé segurando sua pena com tanta força que a quebrou.  
- Quieta! Cinco pontos da Grifinória- ele falou em voz alta.- E se não parar vou pôr em detenção.  
Miranda permaneceu calada, entregou a tarefa na mesa do professor e foi se sentar. Nenhum outro aluno tanto da Grifinória quanto da Lufa-Lufa ousou abrir a boca.

Na hora do almoço Miranda contou o que ouvira para as três amigas. Suzan ficou indignada por Miranda não ter escutado a conversa inteira.  
- Mas como assim, você não sabe que torre?  
- Olha, eu não tenho orelhas superpoderosas ou coisa assim. Eu-não-ouvi.- Miranda estava quase gritando.  
- Mas, mas.  
- Mas nada Suzan!- Miranda disse se levantando- Eu contei pra vocês o que eu ouvi e não interessa em que torre é porque eu NÃO VOU FICAR VAGABUNDEANDO DE MADRUGADA PRA PEGAR UMA DETENÇÃO.  
Miranda saiu e foi logo seguida por Juliana. Suzan ficou sem ação, sentada à mesa ao lado de Nadine, que estava tão boquiaberta quanto a amiga.

* * *

Para mais fics, visite nosso grupo no yahoo Clã HP Fanfiction. "cla hpfanfiction" 


	8. Besta é Tu

**Besta é Tu**

Os marotos tinham obviamente escutado a gritaria. Pedro resolveu dar uma investida enquanto ela passava apressada por eles.  
- Detenção? Vagabundear? De madrugada? – ele disse brincando – Muito bom pra uma novata!  
Miranda parou por um segundo e se virou para Pedro.  
- Ah! Vão catar coquinho vocês também! – e marchou apressada para os portões do Salão Principal.  
Sirius se contorcia ferozmente com as mãos na barriga e quase caiu da cadeira de tanto rir. Tiago foi mais cordial.  
- Liga não Pedro. TPM. Lilly faz isso comigo o tempo todo. – disse dando palmadinhas nas costas do amigo.

**_…_**

- Sua irmã dá sempre esses pitis?  
- Não. Bem… talvez uma vez por ano. Acho que ela ficou muito brava por eu ter tentado defende-la na aula hoje.  
- Também, você fez a Grifinória perder cinco pontos.  
- Mas eu ainda acho uma injustiça.  
- Você não vai atrás dela?  
- Não, deixa ela em paz, depois a gente conversa.

Mais tarde na aula de Herbologia Miranda pediu desculpas e as amigas voltaram as boas. Suzan, como sempre, mesmo vendo o ataque de mais cedo ainda tentou convencê-la de procurar a torre e descobrir que assunto era assim tão sério. Acabou conseguindo. Pela noite as quatro amigas já tinham um plano preparado. Iriam direto até a torre de Dumbledore antes que fosse hora de se recolher, ficariam à espreita do lado de fora até que vissem algo suspeito.  
Esperaram durante duas horas. De fato, até passar da meia-noite. Como Nadine estava desesperada para ir ao banheiro, Juliana resolveu ir com ela.  
- Essas duas não são de nada. Não conseguem nem ficar de guarda de algo tão importante.- Suzan dizia indignada.  
- Ah! Fica quieta. Você também não vale nada, não cala a boca. Vamos ser descobertas em um segundo, se não calar a boca.  
- Ah, que isso garota! Fica quieta você.  
- Esqueceu de como a gente foi pega pelo Hagrid?  
- Mas aquilo foi um pequeno acidente de procedimento.  
- Acidente... tá mais pra desastre isso sim.  
Depois de mais duas horas esperando e nada, elas desistiram e resolveram voltar para o quarto.  
- Viu no que deu?-Miranda disse revoltada- Perdi uma noite de sono por sua causa.  
- Olha aqui garota! Se você não parar de me encher o saco eu vou te transformar num sapo verde e feio.  
As duas pararam no meio do corredor para discutir, novamente quase gritando uma com a outra.  
- Você não consegue transformar nada em sapo sua besta! Nem mesmo um girino com as patas crescidas!  
- Muito bonito!Passeando pelos corredores em plena madrugada- O professor Thumbs tinha pegado no ato, mas isso pareceu não impedir a briga.  
- Tá vendo? O que eu vivo te falando? Não cala a boca e agora a gente tá ferrada.  
- Ai sua peste eu vou te pegar!- Suzan gritou voando no pescoço da irmã.  
- Quietas as duas!- o professor gritou separando-as.- Se não eu vou…  
- Mas professor! Essa menina é uma abóbora ambulante. Ela se perdeu de novo e eu vim aqui buscar ela.- Suzan falou ainda querendo acertar a irmã.  
- Eu sou abóbora? E você é um trasgo melequento.  
- Basta! Vocês vão aprender a se dar bem. Uma semana de detenção na minha sala depois da aula.  
- Mas professor.- elas falaram ao mesmo tempo. Nem mais um pio. Senão serão duas semanas.  
As meninas foram então para o quarto aliviadas e contentes por não ter que contar o que estavam fazendo tão tarde nos corredores.

No dia seguinte lá estavam elas na sala de Thumbs cumprindo detenção. Mas para sua surpresa, não eram as únicas. O quarteto de meninos estava inteiro lá. Esperaram até que o professor cochilasse e começaram a conversar em voz baixa.  
- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?- os seis perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.  
- Eu e Suzie fomos pegas...  
- "Vagabundeando por aí de noite"- Sirius completou.  
- Exatamente.- Suzan concluiu.  
- Ah, vocês não fazem nada direito.- Pedro falou.  
- E vocês?- Suzan perguntou cochichando.  
- Deslize de percurso.  
- Viu? Eu vivo falando isso pra minha irmã.- Suzan falou ainda baixinho.  
- Ah! Não tem porque falar assim tão baixo.- Pedro disse- Eu coloquei Poção do Sono no chá do professor. A gente sempre faz isso quando é pego.  
- Então a gente pode sair?  
- Não, essa porta é encantada se a gente tentar sair, ela vai acordar ele em dois segundos. Mas dá pra conversar e jogar Besta é Tu.  
- Que é isso?  
- É um jogo de cartas.  
- E por que esse nome?  
- Porque Besta é Tu que vai perder seus Galeões. Quer jogar?  
- Claro.- as duas disseram.  
Os seis se sentaram em volta de uma única mesa e os meninos ensinaram o jogo semelhante ao Texas Hold'em dos trouxas.  
- Pedro, me desculpa por ontem, eu estava muito nervosa. - Miranda disse enquanto tentava aprender o jogo.  
- Tudo bem- Pedro respondeu com um sorriso.- Só não faz isso de novo.  
- Ah, a próxima só mês que vem.- Suzan brincou.  
Os garotos riram. Acabaram por gostar muito das duas meninas quase tão encrenqueiras quanto eles.

Nos dias seguintes o grupo se juntava todas as noites para jogar durante a detenção. Depois de três dias, Suzan estava quase tão boa quanto Tiago. Demorou um pouco mais para Miranda recuperar o dinheiro perdido do primeiro dia.  
- Então?- Sirius perguntou- Qual é a da sua irmã? Às vezes ela parece tão séria…  
- Ah, eu sei lá.- Suzan respondeu- Acho que às vezes ela não consegue ser espontânea. Principalmente ao lado de rapazes.  
- É, vocês nem parecem gêmeas de verdade. Ainda mais uma ruiva e outra morena.  
- Pois é, o que eu posso fazer? As morenas são mais bonitas.  
- Remo que o diga, mas eu e Tiago gostamos das ruivas.

* * *

Para mais fics, visite nosso grupo no yahoo Clã HP Fanfiction. "cla hpfanfiction" 


	9. Membros Honorários

**Membros Honorários**

O aniversário de Suzan e Miranda estava chegando. Já fazia muito frio em Hogwarts e os Marotos resolveram fazer uma surpresa.  
- Tá legal. Vocês têm que prometer que não vão contar pra ninguém. – Pedro disse.  
- Nem mesmo pra Lilly – Tiago disse.  
- Nem pra Nadine e Juliana – Remo completou.  
- Nem pro Adam nem nenhum outro aluno nem do seu ano – Tiago de novo.  
- Nem do nosso – Pedro falou.  
- De nenhuma casa – Sirius disse tentando terminar o assunto.  
- Nem pro Hagrid! – Remo falou concluindo.  
- Não era mais fácil dizer pra não contar pra ninguém? – Miranda falou já meio tonta com tantas citações.  
- Além do mais a gente já deu um milhão de provas que vocês podem confiar na gente. – Suzan completou.  
- Certo. – Remo continuou – Hoje as turmas a partir do terceiro ano vão pra Hogsmead. Vocês não podem ir.  
- Não poderiam. – Pedro concertou.  
- Pois é, agora vocês vão poder. – Tiago disse – Porque eu vou emprestar pra vocês um negócio muito importante pra mim. – ele fez um pouco de mistério, parecido com o que Remo tinha feito quando disse a senha da mulher gorda – Minha capa da invisibilidade.  
- Você tem uma capa da invisibilidade?  
- Tenho.  
- A Lilly sabe disso?  
- Claro que não. Mas também não faz diferença. Ela nunca me dá bola mesmo…  
- Mas enfim – Sirius interrompeu, vendo que Tiago começaria mais uma vez falar de seu amor profundo pela amiga – vocês vão com a gente até Hogsmead. Por uma passagem secreta. Esse é o nosso presente de aniversário.  
- É. – Remo continuou. – Muito ao meu contragosto vocês acabaram se tornando alguma coisa como nossas pupilas.  
- A seu contragosto por quê? – Suzan não gostou nada daquele comentário.  
- Ah, porque vocês deviam estar estudando e não vagabundeando… – Remo parou por uns instantes como que pensando sozinho, se lembrando de algo. Depois olhou sério para as garotas e pros amigos e depois tentou conter o sorriso.  
- VAGABUNDEANDO! – Tiago disse alto, entendendo o que Remo estava pensando. Todos entenderam a piada e riram por algum tempo.

**_…_**

Na hora da visita, os meninos mostraram a passagem secreta.  
- Entrem daqui uns 15 minutos a gente encontra vocês no fundo da loja. – Tiago deu as instruções e entregou a capa. – Bem, acho que agora vocês se tornaram membros honorários dos Marotos!  
Na hora marcada as meninas entraram na passagem e quando saíram os quatro garotos estavam esperando na adega da Dedos de Mel. Os Marotos passeavam pela loja e pegavam um ou outro doce, levantavam e sacudiam um pouco no ar. Se as meninas quisessem, davam um pequeno assobio confirmando. Passearam também pela Zonko's, onde compraram algumas coisas e pelo Três Vassouras, onde, se as pessoas prestassem atenção, veriam que volta e meia, Remo colocava uma caneca de chocolate-quente no chão que em segundos sumia!

**_…_**

Assim que voltaram do passeio, todos se encontraram do lado de fora do castelo para entregar todos os doces que tinham comprado para as meninas, e elas, para devolver a capa de Tiago, sem que ninguém mais visse. Remo que antes tinha dito que não queria que as meninas se metessem com encrencas foi o que mais gostou do passeio.  
- Pois é, eu estava errado. – ele disse olhando pro céu que já estava escuro – Vocês podem aprontar de vez em quan… – mas antes de terminar a frase, a lua cheia apareceu por entre nuvens e pelos começaram a crescer nas mãos.  
- Ah não! – Tiago falou quando viu que Remo começou a se transformar. Pegou a varinha e apontou para Remo – _Homorfo_! – Tiago conjurou e logo depois saiu correndo com Sirius carregando Remo pelos braços pra perto do Salgueiro Lutador. As garotas não entendiam o que estava acontecendo, foi tudo muito rápido e quando viram, Pedro Pettigrew tinha se transformado em um rato e saiu correndo.

Só conseguiram entender um "não saiam daí!" já distante de Tiago. Tentaram seguir os meninos mas num instante, eles tinham sumido. Não poderiam ter aparatado. Nem tinham idade pra aprender a aparatar ainda. Então elas resolveram esperar no jardim onde estavam antes, na hora em que tudo aconteceu. Resolveram usar a capa pra que ninguém as visse. Uns dois minutos depois Sirius apareceu procurando as duas, que tiraram a capa.  
- Venham. – ele disse sem dar mais uma palavra. Levando as duas até um dos banheiros abandonados do castelo.  
- O que foi que aconteceu? – Suzan perguntou assustada para Sirius que estava muito sujo de terra. – Sirius! Me responde! – ele parecia não saber o que fazer, olhava para o nada pensando numa explicação razoável.  
- Olha, não dá pra falar nada agora. Tá tudo bem! Vão dormir, amanhã a gente explica tudo.  
Miranda encarou Sirius de perto segurando-o pelos ombros.  
- O que foi que aconteceu com o Remo?  
- Nada, não tem como explicar agora. – ele disse se desvencilhado da garota – Eu tenho que ver se tá tudo bem. Não contem nada pra ninguém. Amanhã, a gente explica. Vamos, eu vou levar vocês pra torre da Grifinória.  
Pela primeira vez Sirius agia como se fosse realmente mais velho e mais maduro que elas. Falava sério e calmamente. Não dava uma pista do que tinha acontecido, aliás, não falou mais nada do banheiro até a escada do dormitório feminino. Agora subam.  
- Mas sirius…  
- Amanhã. – ele disse quase como se fosse um professor e saiu.

* * *

Para mais fics, visite nosso grupo no yahoo Clã HP Fanfiction. "cla hpfanfiction" 


	10. Problema Cabeludo

**Problema Cabeludo**

Suzan e Miranda entraram no quarto e sentaram em suas camas jogando todos os doces que tinham ganhado. Permaneceram caladas por vários minutos até que Nadine e Juliana apareceram preocupadas.  
- Onde vocês estavam? A gente procurou vocês por todo lugar.  
- Hum… - Suzan disse sem nem olhar para as meninas – a gente tava na cozinha.  
- É. Sabia que os elfos domésticos são muito legais? – Miranda completou a mentira.  
- Pois é… - Suzan falou. É… - Miranda disse sem que significasse coisa alguma.  
- Foi na lá que vocês conseguiram tantos doces? – Nadine perguntou dando uma olhada de relance sobre a cama.  
- Aham. – uma das duas disse.  
- Então tá bom. É melhor a gente ir dormir. Vocês devem ter comido demais. Vocês tão meio apáticas. – Juliana encerrou a conversa trocando de roupa.

Na manhã seguinte as quatro meninas foram juntas tomar café. Assim que viram os três garotos sem Remo, Miranda e Suzan saíram correndo pra conversar com eles.  
- O que houve? – Suzan perguntou exasperada. – Cadê o Remo?  
- Calma tá tudo bem. – Tiago falou, desviando o olhar de Lílian que parecia curiosa sobre aquela conversa. As meninas não tinham sido nada discretas. – Relaxem, tomem o café depois a gente se encontra no Corujal e conta tudo tá?  
As meninas não pareciam acreditar em Tiago Potter quando dizia que estava tudo bem. Apesar dele parecer muito calmo, algo nelas dizia que as coisas não estavam assim tão bem. Do contrário, por que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido na noite anterior? Sentaram ao lado de Juliana e Nadine, que mais uma vez não entenderam nada. As duas amigas já tinham se afastado um pouco das gêmeas. A amizade que antes começara mais forte entre Nadine e Suzan, e Juliana e Miranda tinha agora se dividido mais entre as gêmeas e Nadine e Juliana. Não que ainda não fossem amigas, mas elas não queriam se meter em encrenca e as irmãs, ultimamente conseguiam isso freqüentemente.

Depois do café, Suzan e Miranda deram a desculpa de escrever uma carta para os pais e foram para o Corujal. Tiago, Pedro e Sirius já esperavam para dar explicações.  
- Oi. – eles falaram.  
- Melhor vocês sentarem. – Sirius falou apontando a varinha pra perto delas, conjurouum banco de dois lugares. As meninas resolveram atender ao pedido. Estavam mudas até então. Tinham até medo do que iriam ouvir. Os garotos estavam fazendo mistério demais pra ser só um probleminha. Suzan resolveu quebrar o silêncio já que a essa altura, um garoto olhava pro outro como que encorajando a contar. - Cadê o Remo – por um momento achou que não devia ter perguntado aquilo. Vinha fazendo a mesma pergunta desde a noite passada. Devia ter perguntado o que tinha acontecido.  
- O Remo tá bem. Ele tá descansando. – Pedro falou, empurrando com o ombro o amigo Tiago.  
- Tá bom, tá bom. – Tiago deu um passo à frente e disse pausadamente. – O Remo tem… um pequeno probleminha, meio… cabeludo. Ele… bem… ele é um… lobisomen.  
As duas ficaram caladas por alguns segundos como que organizando o pensamento. Encaixando todas as memórias.  
- O Remo? – Suzan disse ainda pensando em tudo. Sacudiu de leve a cabeça. – Por isso, aconteceu aquilo tudo…  
- Isso mesmo! Peraí! – Suzan levantou de sopetão. Estava tão preocupada com Remo que esqueceu que Pedro tinha virado um rato na frente delas. – o Pedro… eu juro que vi… – ela disse coçando a cabeça confusa.  
Miranda que estava calada até então, finalmente abriu a boca. – Você é um animago. – disse apontando pra Pedro. – Remo é lobisomen. – pensando seriamente se acreditava naquilo tudo.  
- Na verdade nós três somos animagos. – Sirius que estava andando de um lado pra outro falou parando ao lado dos amigos. – Não dá pra mostrar aqui, mas Tiago é um cervo, e eu um cachorro. Resolvemos virar animagos pra poder acompanhar o Aluado.  
- Aluado? – Miranda agora não entendia.  
- O Remo. A gente chama o Remo de aluado por causa do… você sabe. – Sirius tentou explicar sem ter que dizer novamente a condição do amigo. Mesmo estando no Corujal, não era um lugar tão seguro assim. – Eu sou Almofadinhas, o Tiago é o Pontas e o Pedro o Rabicho.  
As garotas ficaram novamente mais um tempo pensando. Era muita informação de uma vez só. Miranda tentava vizualizar os quatro transformados e Suzan pensava em como Remo devia ser feliz por ter três amigos como eles.  
- Olha, eu nem vou perguntar se alguém sabe disso. Porque eu tenho certeza…  
- Não, claro que não. – Pedro disse balançando as mãos.  
- E também nem precisa pedir pra gente não contar pra ninguém. – Suzan completou o pensamento da irmã. – A gente já sabe disso. E cadê o Remo?  
- Ah sim, ele tá na enfermaria. Ele fica meio mal depois da transformação.  
- A gente pode ir ver ele?  
- Claro. Vamos todos lá!

* * *

Para mais fics, visite nosso grupo no yahoo Clã HP Fanfiction. "cla hpfanfiction" 


	11. Sonhos

**Sonhos**

Depois daquela grande revelação, o resto do ano pareceu extremamente calmo.  
Todos os alunos sobreviveram às provas finais, a Lufa-Lufa ganhou a competição das casas e Grifinória o campeonato de Quadribol. No último dia, todos os alunos estavam ansiosos para voltar pra casa. As malas de alguns deles, já estavam prontas há uma semana.  
De noite, os alunos da Grifinória fizeram uma animada festa de despedida. Um gramofone enfeitiçado tocava músicas trouxas e bruxas. As garotas fizeram uma decoração com papéis dourados e flores e fitas vermelhas. A professora McGonagall e Nick Quase Sem Cabeça também estavam presentes.  
A festa durou muitas horas, alguns dançavam, a maioria comia, alguns grupos de amigas já choravam se abraçando, e outros jogavam cartas. A medida que os alunos foram se recolhendo, os que ficavam iam entrando no jogo. Depois de uma rodada de duas horas e meia, pela primeira vez, Miranda ganhava um jogo inteiro e saíra com os galeões de todos que tinham entrado na partida!  
No dia seguinte, os alunos pegaram o Expresso de Hogwarts muito cansados da festa, que aparentemente não aconteceu apenas na Grifinória. A maioria dos alunos dormiu a viagem inteira. Quando chegaram à estação King Cross, as gêmeas se despediram de suas amigas Juliana e Nadine com fortes abraços e várias recomendações de que escrevessem cartas. Se despediram também dos meninos que ainda as tratavam quase como seus mascotes. Encontraram com seus pais e foram pra casa. …

Nos primeiros dias, após contarem as novidades possíveis da escola, Miranda e Suzan se sentiram um pouco estranhas, um pouco fora de lugar. Como se muita coisa tivesse mudado em suas vidas. Até os amigos trouxas de quem elas tanto gostavam pareciam imaturos, sem saber de nada. Mas aquilo era só um sentimento sem muita explicação, e em poucos dias tudo parecia normal. De qualquer maneira, a agitação usual e as encrencas de Hogwarts contrastavam com a calma de casa: ajudar Dana na loja de perfumes, cuidar do jardim, ler, estudar um pouco de magia.

Certa vez, depois de uma agradável reunião familiar em volta da lareira e assistindo a filmes trouxas, foram todos dormir. No meio da noite, Miranda teve um sonho conturbado.  
Estava em um quarto, talvez uma sala, era tudo muito escuro e a única coisa que conseguia ver era a lua crescente distante no céu, através de uma janela comprida que mais parecia uma porta. As barras da janela faziam sombras quadradas na única parte que tinha luz dentro daquele lugar. Enquanto se concentrava em olhar pra fora da janela tentando descobrir onde estava, viu um vulto passando sob a luz fraca da lua. Uma voz em sua cabeça a chamava pelo nome, abriu a janela e pulou de uma altura que imaginava ser razoável, já que rolou no chão. Tentou seguir a pessoa entrando em um labirinto, hora com paredes grossas de ficus, hora feito de espinhos. Cada vez que chegava mais perto do vulto misterioso, o chamado em sua cabeça ficava mais forte. Mas o vulto sempre sumia de vista. Era um homem alto, com uma capa que às vezes parecia preta, outras, cinza escuro meio prata. Continuou seguindo até que foi surpreendida por um homem que não conhecia, mas no fundo não lhe parecia estranho. Ele a segurou pelas costas e abriu a boca mostrando enormes dentes caninos, indo em direção ao seu pescoço.  
**Miranda**! – uma voz conhecida a chamou, num grito estridente e desesperado. Miranda abriu os olhos e caiu no chão. Estava distante de casa, já tinha passado dos extensos jardins dos fundos da propriedade. Viu Suzan correr em sua direção.  
- O que aconteceu? – Suzan perguntou assustada – Você tá legal?  
Miranda se sentou, olhando para o chão tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Passou a mão no pescoço conferindo seu estado.  
- Eu... eu tive um pesadelo. – ela disse sendo ajudada pela irmã a se levantar. – Era muito real, eu vi um castelo, um labirinto…  
- Desde quando você é sonâmbula? – Suzan comentou supondo que a irmã tivesse saído do quarto por causa do sonho.  
- Você sabe que eu não sou. Eu não… - Miranda voltou a ficar confusa. – Como você me achou? Você me seguiu?  
- Mas é claro! – Suzan disse voltando com a irmã para casa. - Você pulou da janela. Só acordei por causa do barulho que você fez quando caiu do lado de fora. Daí eu te segui, ninguém em sã consciência pula da janela do nosso quarto. Tudo bem que são dois andares, mas deve ter uns três metros de altura.  
- Peraí, eu pulei da janela do nosso quarto? Por isso eu rolei no chão…  
- É... acho que você rolou mesmo. Bem... quando eu desci você tava caminhando sem direção como uma sonâmbula. As vezes corria, as vezes parava, fiquei com medo de te acordar.  
- O que mais você viu? – Miranda começava a ficar preocupada. – O que você viu antes de eu cair? Tinha mais alguém comigo? – perguntou agitada.  
- Não sei. Eu gritei quando vi que você estava entrando no terreno dos Gerber, não consegui mais te ver. Quando eu te vi você já tava no chão.  
As garotas estavam para abrir a porta de casa, eLucian e Dana correram desesperados para as filhas. Miranda contou todo o sonho para a família. Seus pais pareciam muito preocupados.  
- Meninas acho melhor vocês irem dormir. – Lucian disse se levantando tentando parecer menos preocupado do que estava.  
Suzan e Miranda ficaram caladas por alguns segundos no quarto tentando ouvir a conversa. Suzan não agüentou e foi de mansinho até o escritório seguida por Miranda. Ouviram a voz dos pais e passos de um lado pro outro.  
- Vou mandar uma coruja pra Dumbledore. – Lucian disse, os passos ficando cada vez mais próximos da porta. As meninas subiram para seus quartos e não saíram mais.

* * *

Para mais fics, visite nosso grupo no yahoo Clã HP Fanfiction. "cla hpfanfiction" 


	12. Visita Inesperada

**Visita Inesperada**

Na manhã seguinte, durante o café, Lucian lia o pergaminho com a resposta de Dumbledore.  
- Pai. – Suzan perguntou tomando um gole de chá. – É a resposta do diretor Dumbledore?  
Lucian tirou os olhos do papel e vidrou em Suzan fitando-a por um segundo.  
- Você escutou nossa conversa?  
Suzan tinha esquecido desse pequeno detalhe.  
- Sim, mas foi sem querer. – tentou se explicar, sem muito sucesso – Ah pai, eu fiquei assustada e vocês pareciam muito preocupados.  
- É claro que estávamos. – Dana tomou a frente da conversa – Sua irmã nunca teve um ataque de sonambulismo antes. E sobre essa resposta… – Lucian olhou com ar de reprovação, sendo totalmente ignorado pela mulher – Dumbledore diz que vai investigar, mas não deve ser nada demais. Talvez alguma agitação noturna, pelo filme que assistimos ontem. Só isso.

O tempo passou e a lista de materiais as esperava pra ser completada. Foram novamente ao Beco Diagonal, e compraram tudo que faltava. Nos dias que se seguiram, as irmãs passaram todas as tardes na loja de perfumes de Dana, a Suave Alquimia em Nothing Hill.  
Faltavam dois dias pra volta às aulas. As garotas não paravam de falar nisso, mesmo na loja, que recebia muitos trouxas.  
- Mi, vai no depósito pra mim e pega um vidro de elixir de Ambrósia. – Dana pedia a filha enquanto anotava o pedido enviado por uma coruja que tinha um uma bolsinha já com os galeões do pagamento.  
- Tá bom mãe. – a garota desceu as escadas e desapareceu na escuridão.  
Suzan estava no balcão testando alguns 'perfumes'. Encostou uma gota de um liquido rosado no rosto e ficou corada como se tivesse passado blush.  
A mãe a repreendeu, pois ainda podia ser vista do lado de fora da loja.  
Quando tentou se esconder, Suzan quase deixou cair todo o liquido do vidro, pois tinha visto um enorme cachorro preto, muito familiar. - Mi, vem aqui fora ver que cachorrinho lindo. – Suzan chamou a irmã que acabara de sair do depósito com o frasco que a mãe pedira. – Vem aqui cachorrinho…  
- Por Merlim! É o… - Miranda quase falou, mas se conteve vendo os olhos arregalados da irmã que passava a mão na cabeça do cachorro, do lado de fora da loja, tão perto da porta que chegava a atrapalhar quem quisesse entrar. – Mas é o cachorro da Poliana, da rua Dundalk. – fez com a cabeça para que Suzan pudesse entender. – Eu acho que ele tá perdido. Mãe a gente pode levar pra ela?  
- Rapidinho? Tá. Podem levar, mas não demorem. – Dana disse ocupada com outras coisas.  
- Vem cachorrinho bonitinho… - Miranda disse afagando o cachorro junto com a irmã.

- Tá legal. – Suzan parou cruzando os braços quando chegaram em um parque ensolarado. – O que você tá fazendo aqui Sirius?  
O cachorro se enfiou dentro de uma moita e Sirius saiu de lá de quatro, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa no chão.  
- Oi – disse abraçando as duas – gostei muito do carinho na cabeça, mas nunca mais puxem minhas orelhas, isso me irrita.  
- Pois então? Veio só porque tava sentindo nossa falta? – Miranda falou fazendo charminho.  
- Não, na verdade eu... – Sirius parou por alguns segundos. Não tinha reparado como elas tinham crescido. Estavam mais bonitas sem aquele tradicional uniforme. – Bem… eu fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu.  
- O que aconteceu? – as duas perguntaram curiosas.  
- Ora, do seu sonho. – ele respondeu se sentando em um dos bancos do parque, que dava de frente pra uma fonte. – Você não andou tendo um sonho muito louco por aí? – perguntou para Miranda.  
- É. Eu tive, – ela disse se sentando junto com a irmã, uma de cada lado de Sirius. – mas e aí? É uma coisa tão extraordinária que apareceu no Profeta Diário, por acaso?  
- Claro que não. – Sirius bateu com a mão fechada na testa, dando a entender que Miranda era estúpida – Eu só descobri porque tenho um conhecido que está numa Ordem que é ordenada por um cara que mandou um amigo do meu amigo que também tá nessa Ordem investigar isso.  
As duas olharam uma pra outra fazendo desdém dessa história de "tio do primo do amigo"  
- Dumbledore disse que ia investigar.  
- Pois é. – Sirius falou jogando o cabelo pra trás da testa. – Eu só vim aqui ver como vocês estavam. Pois então. Vocês estão bem! Agora eu vou indo. A gente se vê na King Cross.  
- Ué então tá. – Miranda disse seguida por Suzan – É então… a gente se vê. As meninas foram para a loja enquanto Sirius foi na direção oposta.

* * *

Para mais fics, visite nosso grupo no yahoo Clã HP Fanfiction. "cla hpfanfiction" 


	13. De novo não

**De novo não**

A rotina de colégio começava a voltar. Arrumar malas, ir para a estação, se despedir dos pais, embarcar no trem, e procurar lugar. Suzan e Miranda logo encontraram a cabine em que Juliana e Nadine estavam. As quatro meninas contaram todas as novidades das férias. Obviamente, a visita de Sirius não foi comentada.  
A longa viagem pareceu mais cansativa que da primeira vez, mas logo estavam embarcando nas carruagens que levavam para o castelo da escola. No salão Principal, mais uma seleção de alunos e o maravilhoso banquete.  
Quando saíam para a torre, a professora Minerva apareceu na frente delas e as chamou não muito discretamente.  
- Senhoritas Night, queiram me seguir, por favor. – ela disse como sempre, muito séria, andando na frente delas e virando o corredor. Suzan olhou pra Miranda sem entender e passou a mão pelo rosto balançando a cabeça como se não acreditasse que a chateação já ia começar antes mesmo das aulas.  
Miranda parecia entender o que a irmã pensava e via a professora andar se distanciando delas.  
Severo Snape, aluno da Sonserina que sempre teve uma rixa com os Marotos passava por perto e tinha escutado o chamado de Minerva.  
- Mas já? As aulas nem começaram e vocês já se meteram em uma fria? – Snape provocou as irmãs enquanto passava por elas. – É isso que dá andar com aqueles quatro garotos ridículos.  
- Severo Snape! – a professora Minerva voltou e tinha escutado o comentário debochado de Snape – Deixe as meninas em paz senão você é quem vai se meter em uma fria. Tirarei dez pontos da Sonserina se não parar. – ao falar isso, as gêmeas fizeram caretas para Severo – E vocês duas também. Andem! Sigam-me.  
As meninas seguiram a professora tentando descobrir porque estavam sendo levadas.  
- Professora. Pra onde a senhora está nos levando? – Miranda perguntou enquanto tentava alcançar Minerva.  
- Para a sala do diretorDumbledore. Ele precisa falar com vocês. – ela respondeu chegando em frente a Gárgula – Doce de Ovos! – disse a senha e foi entrando.  
- Mas professo… – Suzan tentou argumentar entrando junto com Minerva na grande sala de Dumbledore. O diretor estava sentado mastigando alguma coisa olhando diretamente para elas – …ra. – Suzan quase não conseguiu terminar a palavra. Olhava o professor temendo o que estava por vir.  
Miranda por sua vez pensava na razão delas estarem lá, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida dentro de sua cabeça "Não se preocupe querida. Vocês não aprontaram nada.  
- …Ainda. – Dumbledore falou parando de mastigar e olhando fixamente para Miranda, dando um sorriso. – Vamos, sentem-se. – o diretor falou mostrando duas cadeiras que ficavam de frente para sua mesa, e se sentou na grande cadeira do outro lado. – Bem, sei que vocês se perguntam por que estão aqui. – ele disse oferecendo feijõezinhos mágicos silenciosamente, apenas estendendo a mão. – Vocês não estão em nenhuma encrenca, mas tenho que ter uma conversa muito séria com vocês duas.  
- Mas o que foi então diretor? – Suzan afobada, perguntava, enquanto Dumbledore parava para respirar.  
- Calma Suzan, o que tenho que falar é sobre o sonho de Miranda.  
- Meu sonho? – Miranda repetiu temerosa. "Será que não foi só um sonho?" pensou consigo mesma e logo imaginando ser uma tolice.  
- Não é tolice. – Dumbledore parecia ler pensamentos. – Pode ser que não tenha sido apenas um sonho Miranda.  
- Como assim? – Suzan perguntou olhando de Dumbledore para Miranda.  
- Bem, é uma longa história, mas o que interessa é que pode não ter sido só um sonho. Pode ter sido uma premonição, um chamado, ou mesmo… – o diretor se interrompeu. Achou melhor não continuar aquela frase. – Mas o que importa é que isso pode acontecer com você também Suzan. E eu preciso saber de qualquer coisa que aconteça com vocês. Um sonho como esse, um pressentimento, ou mesmo se vocês sentirem que tem algo diferente com vocês.  
- Como o que diretor? – Miranda perguntou.  
- Se sentirem… hum… - ele pensava numa forma de explicar – Se perceberem habilidades muito fortes, se acharem que estão aprendendo mais rápido ou algo do gênero. – as garotas não entenderam exatamente o que ele queria dizer, mas aceitaram com a cabeça. – Então é isso. Podem ir dormir. Boa noite. – dizendo isso, acompanhou as alunas até a gárgula novamente e elas foram então para a torre da Grifinória acompanhadas pela professora McGonagall que as esperava logo na saída.

* * *

Para mais fics, visite nosso grupo no yahoo Clã HP Fanfiction. "cla hpfanfiction" 


	14. Segredo

**Segredo**

- O que aconteceu? – Nadine e Juliana correram até as gêmeas quando as viram entrar no salão comunal. As gêmeas se entreolharam. Achavam melhor não contar nada do que ouve na sala de Dumbledore.  
- Ah… o de sempre. – Suzan enrolou. – Vocês sabem.  
- Ele nos deu um aviso pra ficar longe de confusão e só. – Miranda concluiu.  
Logo depois Pedro, Tiago, Sirius e Remo apareceram perguntando exatamente a mesma coisa. Só que dessa vez, elas resolveram se vingar do dia de Hogsmead.  
- Não dá pra falar agora. – Miranda sussurrou em meio aos quatro.  
- Mas amanhã antes do almoço, a gente se encontra e conta pra vocês. – Suzan falou como a irmã, também sussurrando e sorrindo com um ar quase debochado e aquele olhar de "peguei vocês" que tinha de vez em quando. – No corujal tá certo. – falando isso, puxou a irmã pelo braço e as duas foram para o quarto.

Na manhã seguinte, nas aulas, se podia ouvir alguns comentários sobre a visita das meninas à sala do diretor. As meninas simplesmente ignoraram os cochichos. Na hora do almoço, encontraram com os Marotos no corujal como no dia da revelação sobre Remo.  
- Ai, vocês já estão aqui. – Suzan disse assim que entrou no corujal e se deparou com os quatro as aguardando.  
- E então? – Remo perguntou caminhando em direção às garotas. – Dá pra vocês contarem logo o que aconteceu?  
- Ah, você viu como é ruim deixar as pessoas sem saber de nada né? – Suzan não se conteve e falou mencionando o antigo evento.  
- Suzie, por favor – Remo falou impaciente – Não vem com essa, a gente contou pra vocês. O que você queria que eu fizesse aquele dia?…  
- Gente.  
- …Que eu tivesse aparecido transformado? – Remo disse levantando o tom de voz.  
- Talvez, pelo menos não me deixava desesperada sem saber uma noite inteira o que tinha acontecido com você. – Suzan respondeu levantando a voz mais alto que Remo.  
- Gente…  
- Mas o Sirius conversou com vocês, disse que tava tudo bem…  
- Pois é. – Suzan disse com sarcasmo – A gente também disse que tava tudo bem ontem. Não disse? Além do mais… - Suzan agora gritava apontando o dedo para o rosto de Remo, se pondo na ponta dos pés para poder encara-lo melhor.  
- GENTE! – Miranda gritou e os dois se calaram. – Vocês querem parar de discutir? – ela disse falando novamente em seu tom de voz habitual. – Por que isso? Que coisa ridícula… Olha, se vocês não pararem, eu vou embora agora e vocês não ficam sabendo de nada. – a garota falou caminhando até a porta.  
- Não. – Tiago disse, puxando Miranda pelo braço. – Eles já pararam, não é? – voltou-se para os dois que balançaram positivamente a cabeça, parecendo emburrados um com o outro. – Vamos, o que foi que aconteceu? Por que esse suspense todo?  
- Eu nem sei. Não é nada demais. – Miranda começou a contar, andando em direção a uma grande janela, sendo seguida pelos amigos. Parou e olhou pela janela por uns instantes, refletindo sobre o que deveria contar primeiro. – Ok, vamos pelo começo. Lembra que eu tive um sonho estranho?… Os quatro acompanhavam atentamente o que Miranda dizia enquanto contava o sonho, com o maior número de detalhes que podia lembrar. Tinham conjurado uma mesa, pois a história parecia ser mesmo muito grande. Suzan também fez parte da narrativa, já que tinha visto a irmã andar como sonâmbula.  
- Então é por isso que Dumbledore chamou vocês? – Sirius perguntou. – Mas, o que ele disse?  
- Ah sim. – Miranda retomou a linha de pensamento. – Ele nos chamou porque quer que a gente conte qualquer coisa estranha que aconteça.  
- Isso. – Suzan continuou – Ele disse que o sonho pode ser uma premonição, e que eu poderia ter sonhos assim também.  
- Af, eu nem sei o que pensar. – Pedro desabafou.  
- É... é uma história tão cabeluda, que a gente achou melhor deixar o povo pensar que estamos por um fio de uma suspensão.  
- É melhor que ninguém saiba mesmo.  
- Até porque pode ter sido só um sonho.  
- Ou não.  
- Mas e se for?  
O grupo continuou discutindo sem chegar a nenhuma conclusão do que poderia ser. Depois foram para suas aulas sem ao menos almoçar.

* * *

Para mais fics, visite nosso grupo no yahoo Clã HP Fanfiction. "cla hpfanfiction" 


	15. Novidades

**Novidades**

Logo nas primeiras semanas os cochichos sobre as meninas acabaram. Havia uma nova fofoca no ar: a nova conquista de Sirius Black. O garoto agora andava pra cima e pra baixo ao lado de Apple Smith, sexanista da Lufa-Lufa. Algum tempo depois, Remo estava na enfermaria se recuperando de mais uma transformação. Não estava nada bem, e ainda teria mais duas noites de lua cheia. As amigas foram visitá-lo.  
- Oie… – as meninas enfiaram os rostos pela porta entreaberta da enfermaria. Tá se sentindo melhor? – Suzan perguntou suavemente chegando perto da maca e passando a mão pela testa de Remo.  
- Aham. – ele balbuciou. – Mas eu já não falei que não quero que vocês me vejam assim? – falou com uma voz fraca e rouca.  
- Ai Aluado, não vem com essa, tá? – Miranda brincou sentando ao lado da cama, como Suzan tinha feito do outro lado. – Você sabe que a gente vai sempre te visitar.  
- Tiago e Pedro acabaram de sair daqui. Vocês não andam combinando rodízio de horário ou nada assim né?  
- Não. – Suzan falou – A gente nem viu os meninos hoje. Quer dizer, só no café da manhã. E o Sirius? – Remo perguntou se ajeitando na cama. Aquele lá tá passeando por aí com a biscate. – Suzan falou e levou um olhar extremamente sério de Miranda.  
- Que biscate? – Remo perguntou. Ah, você não sabia? – Suzan perguntou esquecendo totalmente de ser discreta. – Também tá tanto tempo aqui né?… – falou fazendo mais um carinho no cabelo de Remo e logo depois se voltando ao assunto. – Pois é... há quase uma semana o Sirius tá se pegando com a Apple Smith. Aquela ruiva nojenta da Lufa-Lufa.  
- Ah sim, a alça de caixão. – Remo se lembrou. – Então ele tá muito ocupado pra vir me visitar… – o garoto riu sozinho.  
Pouco depois, as meninas foram para a aula, um tanto quanto preocupadas com a saúde de Remo.

Antes do café, na manhã seguinte, fizeram uma nova visita. Remo parecia estar pior do que o dia anterior. Na mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal, Suzan escreveu um bilhete para Tiago e Pedro.  
"Remo não está bem. Tem febre alta e está muito cansado. Vocês já o visitaram hoje? Madame Pomfrey disse que ele vai ficar bom, mas estamos preocupadas".  
Como queria ser discreta, depois de mil recomendações de Miranda, achou melhor simplesmente jogar uma bolinha para que parecesse apenas uma brincadeira. A bolinha feita de pergaminho foi direto no meio da xícara de Tiago, mas por algum milagre da natureza, pairou sobre o chá e Tiago a pegou, imaginando que elas tivessem conjurado um feitiço para que a bola não caísse dentro da xícara. Alguns segundos depois, outra bolinha voltava pelo ar caindo no cabelo de Miranda.  
"Não fomos ainda, acabamos de acordar, estávamos com ele. Vocês sabem que isso é normal, mas vamos chamar os Sirius e fazer uma visita pra ver se tá tudo bem. Obrigado pela dica".  
- Feliz agora? – Miranda perguntou para Suzan. – Eles convivem com isso há muito mais tempo que a gente. Se ele tiver ruim mesmo, vão falar com a gente.  
- Aham. – Suzan disse pouco convencida. Então vamos pra aula. – Miranda se levantou com a irmã e as amigas.

Depois, descobriu-se que não era nada demais. Uma gripe somada ao esforço físico da transformação causou aquilo. Remo voltara aos estudos e a andar com os amigos. O primeiro jogo de quadribol da Grifinória contra a Sonserina havia chegado. A escola inteira estava nas arquibancadas.  
No meio do jogo, um balaço descontrolado foi em direção a Remo Lupin e quase o acertou na cabeça. Quando estava a 10 cm da testa do rapaz, o balaço interrompeu sua trajetória, pairou alguns segundos diante de seus olhos e caiu em seu colo.  
Assim que o jogo acabou, Dumbledore desceu a arquibancada, andando em direção aos alunos.  
- Dumbledore vem falar com a gente. – Miranda falou olhando para o diretor. – Ele acha que você tem alguma coisa a ver como balaço. - Tá maluca menina? – Suzan falou não acreditando em uma palavra da irmã. – Até parece…

* * *

Para mais fics, visite nosso grupo no yahoo Clã HP Fanfiction. "cla hpfanfiction" 


	16. Poderes

**Poderes**

- Você fez alguma coisa para parar aquele balaço não fez Suzan? – Dumbledore perguntava, sentado à mesa de sua sala, com as irmãs novamente sentadas à sua frente. – Mesmo que não tenha feito de propósito. Eu sinto, que você impediu.  
- Eu… eu não sei. Eu só… – Suzan tentava pensar em algo que explicasse. Não saberia dizer. Sabe que desejou impedir o balaço. Gostaria que pudesse ter mesmo impedido. – Peraí! – se virou pra irmã – Como é que você sabia que ele ia falar disso? E como é que você sabia que ele ia falar justamente com a gente?  
Miranda ficou sem ação.  
- Sua irmã pode ler pensamentos. Ela é uma Legilimen. Claro, vocês iriam saber melhor sobre isso no futuro, mas para Miranda isso é um dom natural. Assim como acredito que você possa ter o dom de mover objetos.  
- Mas qualquer bruxo bem treinado pode fazer isso professor.  
- Sim. Com ou sem uma varinha. E também pode ler mentes e bloquear a sua própria de outros legilimens. – Dumbledore explicava, apontando o indicador para um pequeno globo que estava sobre sua mesa, fazendo-o levitar diante das irmãs e indo parar sobre a mão esquerda do mago. O globo tinha uma rachadura transversal. Dumbledore pegou sua varinha e com um simples toque, sem que falasse nada, consertou o pequeno globo que agora tinha uma luz dourada sobre os meridianos. Voltou a mover o objeto com a mente e o fez pairar sobre um cavalete em um canto da sala e o globo ficou enorme, se encaixando em seu cavalete, rodando magicamente, seguindo a rotação exata do planeta Terra. – A questão é, que vocês estão em Hogwarts para aprender magia, mas cada aluno aqui possui um dom, uma habilidade. Vocês têm esses dons.  
- Então isso não é ruim. – Suzan concluiu, aparentemente feliz, já imaginando tudo o que poderia aprontar se soubesse dominar esse dom como Dumbledore.  
- De maneira alguma. O que me deixa intrigado é que vocês são muito novas para ter esses dons aflorando assim tão visivelmente.  
- Isso tem alguma relação com aquele sonho diretor? – Miranda perguntou.  
- Talvez. – ele respondeu como se já esperasse essa pergunta. – Talvez não. O dom é de vocês, mas pode ser que aflorar tão cedo tenha relação sim.  
- E agora? – Suzan perguntou desanimada com a revelação.  
- Agora, preciso que alguém de minha confiança ajude vocês a controlar esses poderes. Não é muito bom chamar a atenção.  
- E quem seria essa pessoa? – Miranda perguntou seguindo o professor que tinha se levantando.  
- Eu! – ele falou com um sorriso largo. – Confio em outras pessoas, mas não tenho ninguém aqui que possa lhes instruir no momento. Portanto serei eu. – as duas garotas sorriram para o diretor, que lhes indicava as escadas da saída de sua sala. – Vamos nos encontrar aos sábados de tarde, na hora do chá. Assim posso ajudar vocês.  
- Mas diretor… – Suzan estava um pouco ansiosa. – O que vamos dizer aos outros alunos?  
- Não precisa dizer nada, vou fazer parecer que estão em detenção. – ele sorriu – Não foi isso que deixaram parecer quando as chamei pela primeira vez? – as meninas afirmaram com a cabeça – E podem contar aos seus amigos, sim. – ele disse sabendo o que as garotas pensavam – Sei que vocês não escondem nada mesmo.

No sábado seguinte, os alunos se divertiam pelos jardins, ou dentro do castelo. As gêmeas estavam num pick-nick com Nadine e Juliana a beira do lago. Explicaram porque deveriam se encontrar com Dumbledore. Acharam melhor contar a verdade, já que tinham deixado as amigas de fora de muita coisa. Contaram sobre os poderes, mas não sobre o sonho e os motivos de Dumbledore as estar ensinando. Pediram que não contassem a ninguém, que dissessem que era uma detenção por tentar enfeitiçar as notas de seus boletins para que seus pais vissem apenas notas boas.  
- Mas porque vocês não querem que pensem que estão pagando detenção? – Nadine perguntou, enquanto comia uma maçã.  
- Porque a gente já tem essa fama mesmo. – Suzan explicava – É muito mais fácil acreditar nisso. Além do mais, imagina o que nós quatro poderemos fazer e descobrir com esses poderes.  
- É. – Miranda completou. – Imagina só. A gente pode descobrir se o Luís gosta mesmo de você July. Ou se tem algum outro garoto dando mole por aí, ou se tem algum professor que pega no nosso pé porque não gosta da gente.  
- Mas se souberem disso, – Suzan continuou – não vai adiantar nada. Então é melhor que ninguém saiba.  
As duas amigas concordaram. Sabiam que era realmente muito melhor deixar isto em segredo.  
- Ai, queria ter um dom assim. – Juliana desabafou.  
- O diretor disse que todos temos. Só que eles normalmente não aparecem assim tão rápido. – Suzan consolou a amiga. – De repente, cada uma de nós tem um dom que completa o outro. Olha só, July, você é ótima em Poções e Herbologia. De repente é isso. E a Nadine em Astronomia e voa muito bem. A gente só não tem como saber.  
- E por que em vocês duas apareceu mais cedo? Ah, vai saber. Dá pra explicar porque nós duas, sendo gêmeas univitelinas somos diferentes? – Suzan disse causando gargalhadas.  
As meninas continuaram o lanche animadamente. Logo depois, elas saíram correndo para a sala de Dumbledore. No meio do caminho, encontraram com Sirius e Apple.  
- E aí dupla dinâmica! – Sirius brincou com as meninas. Estava com um braço sobre os ombros de Apple. – Vocês andam sumidas.  
- Oi – Miranda disse sentindo uma dor de cabeça.  
- Oi Sirius. – Suzan disse olhando a namorada do amigo de cima a baixo – Você que anda sumido. Bem, não exatamente sumido. Melhor dizer… afastado.  
- Vamos… – Miranda cutucou Suzan pelo braço, que foi mais arrastada do que pela própria vontade.

- Ai Miranda, por que você tem que ser sempre tão chata? Tava na hora de jogar umas verdades na cara do Almofadinhas. – Suzan reclamava com a irmã enquanto andavam apressadas para a sala de Dumbledore.  
- Eu tava vendo a hora de você estourar alguma coisa na cabeça dele isso sim. Além do mais, se você me perguntasse, eu diria pra você estourar na cabeça da Apple Smith.  
- Uai? – a curiosidade foi tanta que fez Suzan parar de andar. – Por que?  
- Aquela garota não gosta do Sirius. Ela só desfila com ele porque metade das garotas do colégio gosta dele.  
Tinham chegado à Gárgula. Entraram na sala de Dumbledore e tiveram a primeira lição. Infelizmente para Miranda e Suzan, não era ainda como controlar os poderes. Era saber até onde os poderes iriam.

* * *

Para mais fics, visite nosso grupo no yahoo Clã HP Fanfiction. "cla hpfanfiction" 


End file.
